The Nightmare before Halloween
by ponyrellabellasara
Summary: Before Jack was know Jack Skellington The Pumpkin king He was Known as Jack Bones. How did Jack become pumpkin king and what was his life like before he grew into the King of fears we know today read to find out.
1. In this town

A-note I do not own Nightmare before Christmas. So on with my story...Beware! PS before you hate on me I know Jacks last name is Skellington, but if you read my story you'll find out why I gave him a different last name.

It was October 25 in Halloween town, a chilly wind blew withered, orange and yellow tree leafs past a school yard. The old bar fence that surrounded the school had started to rust over. The school itself was made of old stones. Miss. Grouly was a corpse with red hair that she kept in a bun. She was missing a eye and had stitches running up her cheek but the first grade children that she that she taught loved her any way. Her class had just finished doing their English assignment. "Okay children, please put your books away." The class placed their books in their desk. "Now children who knows what October 31st is?" Nearly the whole class raised their hands. "Jack Bones." The thin skeleton she call on was tall for his age and thin. He wore a black vest a white shirt and vertical striped pants. "That's Halloween Miss. Grouly." Jack answered with pride. "Correct Jack. Halloween is on October 31. Now does anyone want to guess what Halloween is about. Billy Volece. " Billy was a chubby boy with two faces, he wore a big black tie and suspenders. "Candy." He guessed "No that's not it Billy. Oogie boogie." She called out again. "Making people fear you." Oogie guessed. "No that's not it either. Sally do you want to guess." The ragdoll looked around at the class who was staring at her.

"Um… I… I don't know what Halloween is Miss Grouly." Sally shyly confessed. Laughter bursted out among the class. "Who live in Halloween town and you don't know what Halloween is! Where you born yesterday?!" Oogie laughed. "No…" Sally whimpered as the class continued to laugh along with Oogie. "Hey! It's not funny!" Jack shouted over the class. "Alright that's enough!" Miss Grouly scolded. "Mr. Boogie you already have a yellow pumpkin card today. Unless you want a red pumpkin, you will behave yourself." She warned Oogie. It wasn't unusual for Oogie to get this lecture, he always did something to cause mayhem at school. "Jack would you like to answer the question?" "Yes Miss Grouly. Halloween is about thrills and chills." Jack answered. "That's correct Jack. Now for your next assignment I want you to draw a Halloween costume." The class started to draw on the sheet of paper handed out by the teacher. Half an hour later the class was still coloring away."Okay children, dose anyone want to show the class what you've drawn." Miss Grouly asked. Jack eagerly raised his hand. "Okay Jack go ahead." Jack ran to the front of the class and raised his picture so everyone could see. The drawing had a Jack-a-lantern for a head a scarecrow body and flames engulfing it. The class gasped with delight. "My Jack that is wonderful." "Thank you Miss Grouly." Jack sat down next to Billy and gave him a high five. "That is a terrifying costume Jack." Billy praise Jack with aw. "Thanks Billy, I can't wait to show my father."

Across town in the town hall a small meeting was taking place. "Oh Benvollio K. Bones you really out done yourself this time." Three figures sat in the hall at the long table. "I'm Just doing my Job John." Ben modestly explained. He was a tall thin Skellington with a orange tux and a bat bow tie but with a pumpkin in the center, Instead of a bat head. "Well you sure do it well. how are the Pumpkins this year?" John ask. He on the other hand was a short skeleton with a Chinese goatee that was just starting to grey He wore a black tux with a bat bow tie with a Jack-a-lantern in the center. "I checked them on the way here and they will be sent to the pumpkin carvers tomorrow." Ben smiled as he placed the papers he had passed out earlier in a folder. "I don't understand why we pay those fools They don't do anything." "Now Oogustus Boogie, you know why we pay the pumpkin carvers." John started to explain. Oogustus was a big green sack of bugs with gleaming red eyes He too was wearing a black tux but with a spider tie. "They make our source of light on Halloween. We can't light all the places like the grave yard and the pumpkin patch, and a lot of our citizens need to take the paths to get home safely." John lectured. "They are only decorators John, we can do without them." Oogustus argued. "We are not eliminating jobs so you can have more servants Mr. Boogie!" John snapped standing up from his chair. "I never said stop the Jobs I meant down cut their pay!" Oogustus snapped back. "They have families!" "They'll survive." "ENOUPH! Both of you!" Ben snapped. "For once can we get through a meeting without getting into a heated debate! Its driving me insane!" "We're sorry Benvollio." John apologized. "Yeah, It's been a long day…" A nock on the door interrupted the meeting. "Come in." A short and stout, two faced man wobbled in. "What is it Mr. Volece?" Oogustus asked. "John Skellington, Benvollio Bones Our pumpkin king wants to see you Immediately." "Thank you Vinnie, we are on our way." Ben said. "We will continue our meeting tomorrow."

The two skeletons rushed over to the home that would eventually become Jacks. The door was answered by Doctor Finklestein, he had very little hair and was using a walking cane. "How is he doctor?" John asked. "Vincent is not doing well. He may not even make it to Halloween. I'm sorry." The doctor apologized. "Let's Go in and see him." John said as he entered the house. "Ben you son is scheduled for a checkup today at 12:15." The doctor reminded. "Thank you for reminding me Doctor." He followed John in the house. The house was dimly lit. The climbed the stairs, and entered the room. "John, Ben my boys." "Hello Father." John said sitting down in a chair next to the bed the old skeleton was laying upon. "I wish I could say I was going to get better, but ..." The old skeletons bones were starting to chip a sign of old age. "You're not. We know." Ben finished. "I called you here so I could find my successor. The one who will be the next pumpkin king." Ben and John looked at eachother. "Father… I've been thinking, and you should make John the next king. He is the oldest, and he is your biological son." Ben said. "But Ben, You're his son too." John noted with surprise. "I'm only adopted. It wouldn't be right for me to ask for a job, I would have if you hadn't been my best friend." Ben stated. "But Ben you are much better at the job then I am." Ben smiled. "You know I was always worried that you two would fight over the Job, But both of you would give it to the other. I'm so proud of both you." Vincent praised them. "John, you are going to be the new Pumpkin king." "Well done John." Ben congratulated. "Sorry, I can't stay but I need to pick up my son for a doctor appointment."

Back at the school Jack was on the swings with Billy. "Jack My dad say's I can go to the town festivities with him this year." Billy sais excitedly. "Hey maybe my dad will let me come too." Jack said hopefully. "That would be so cool! If we could both go." Billy exclaimed. "Hey, It's Sally! Lets invite her to play with us." Jack suggested Jumping off the swing and running to Sally. "Hey Sally." "Oh hello Jack." Sally said looking down at her feet. "Do want to swing with us?" Jack asked. "You want to play with me?" Sally asked hopefully. "Of course. Your nice." Billy said. The little ragdoll blushed. "So let's play! Last one to the swing is a rotten pumpkin." Jack called in a sing song voice taking off in the other direction. "Hey no fair." Sally yelled with a smile chasing after Jack. "Guys wait up!" Billy call as he wobbled as fast as he could after them. "I win!" Jack cheered reaching the swing and throwing his hands up in the air victoriously. Ben entered into the school office and signed Jack out. "Go ahead Mr. Pumpkin king Jack should be at recess." The mummy at the desk said. "Please call me Ben." Ben said as he left for the school yard. He walked out across the yard and he spotted his son on the swings. "Excuse me young man, would you like a push?" Ben asked. "Father!" Jack exclaimed realizing who had grabbed his swing. "What are you doing here?" "Well you have a doctor appointment today so I am here to take you there." Ben explained. "Father this is my new friend Sally!" Jack informed his father showing him sally. "Hello Sally. I like your name." Ben said warmly. "Thank you." Sally shyly said. "Come along Jack we must be on our way."

Anote. Please review and once again… Beware!


	2. At the doctors Bad news

A-note I'm uploading a chapter to one of my four chapters every other day. Thanks Skeletal-Rainbow and Sorceress-Rinoa-Heartilly for reviewing. Here is a cookie for your troubles. Beware!

…

Back in the town Ben and Jack walked through the town square. "Dad Billy is going to let him attend the festivities this year. Can I come too?" Jack asked walking closely to Ben. "Well I suppose your old enough, I don't see why not. I'll talk with your mother." Ben said. Jack smiled. They walked up to the he doctors house. Ben knocked on door. "The door is open." Ben entered with Jack. "Ah Ben right on time. Follow me." They fallow the doctor into a room with an examination table. "Okay Jack. Just climb up here." Finklestein instructed. Jack climbed on the table and looked up at his father. "So how have you've been young sir?" Finklestein asked. "Great! Dad says I might be able to go to the festivities this year." Jack said happily. "That sounds fun. Now I am going to give you a few test okay." Jack nodded. Doctor Finklestein pulled out a needle. "Now you are gonna feel a tiny bit of discomfort in your radial bone. If you want to hold your fathers hand you can."

"I am seven years old, I can handle a little needle." Jack said grumpily He didn't want his father to think he was too scared.. "Of course you can." Finklestein smile at the young boy. "But my Dad can sit next to me. Can he?" Jack asked nervously. "Yes of course." Ben smiled and sat next to his son. Doctor Finklestein continued with the procedure. "Okay I got what I needed I will be back with the results." He left the room. "Dad what is he going to do?" Jack asked. "Well Jack he is checking your bone marrow to see how well your bones are growing." Ben explained. Around fifteen minutes later the doctor returned with some notes. "Ben can I speak to you out here." He asked. Ben smiled as he patted his sons skull. He stepped out and looked at the doctor curiously. "Is something wrong doctor?" He asked concerned. "Your son bone marrow is still not.. how should I explain. Your son's bones are too fragile." Finklestein explained softly. "If he trips he could easily break his leg." "Is there something wrong with him?" Ben asked. "No he just is a slow bloomer that's all he will be done next year." Finklestein explained. Ben returned into the room to see him smile. "Hey Jack How about I take you to get some Ice cream?" Ben offered.

At the Ice cream parlor Jack and Ben were eating at the table. "How is you pumpkin swirl?" Ben asked. "Very delicious. Thank you dad." Jack said smiling. "Son, I have to tell you something you may not be able to come to the festivities this year." Ben told his son. "What? why?" Jack asked sadly. "You're your bones are in a fragile state at the moment, and if you trip you can easily break your bones." Ben honestly told his son. "No dad I'll be okay I'll be careful." Jack attempted to sway his dad. "I'm sorry son." Ben apologized bringing him into a hug. "Me and your mother will talk about it." Ben attempted to cheer his son up. "If I can't go this year, can I go next year?" Jack asked. "Of course." Ben answered. "Can we go home now?" Jack asked. Ben nodded. Just than Oogustus walked by. "Oh Hello Oogustus." Ben greeted. "Hello Ben. What did Vincent want?" Oogustus asked. "Oh Father He passed his throne on." Ben answered. "What? Really? To who?" Oogustus asked. "Yes he called John and I in. He told us he needed the next air. I refused. So John is the new Pumpkin King." Ben enlightened him Oogustus . "Dad can we go see grandpa?" Jack asked. "Well I don't see why not. I'm sure Grandpa would love a visitor." Ben replied .

Ben and Jack walked into Vincent's home. "Hello." Ben softly called as he entered the bedroom. "Ben, and little Jack." Vincent said. "Grandpa!" Jack called as he ran to the old skeleton's bed. "How are you Jack?" Vincent asked. "No good." Jack answered honestly. "What's wrong my boy?" He asked. "I might not be able to go to the festivities this year." Jack said sadly. "Why not?" Vincent asked. "Well my bones could break." Jack sad sadly. "Oh I see. I tell you something Jack. I went through the same thing at your age." Vincent said in a 'matter of fact' tone. "You did?" Jack asked surprised. "Oh yes. I was so upset but let me tell you something very important." Jack listened carefully. "Glibber gloppy glue." Vincent joked. "Grandpa! You're silly." Jack laughed Even Ben smiled.

Ben and Jack made their way home. "Maria I'm home!" Maria came around the corner. She was a tall witch with black hair and blue eyes. "Welcome home Ben." She greeted him with a kiss. "How was the doctor appointment?" She asked. "Well Jack's bone still haven't fully developed. His bones can easily brake." Ben explained. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Maria comforted Jack who hugged her. "I was looking forward to going to the festivity's this year." Jack sadly added. "I'm sorry dear maybe next year." Maria said. "Yeah." Jack agreed sadly. "Oh the poor dear. How was your day my dear?" Maria asked Ben. "Well John was given the crown today." Ben said. "Oh dear that's great news. Jack entered the living room where his 4 year old sister was coloring. "Hello Elizabeth. What are you drawing?" Jack pondered. "I'm drawing a pumpkin." Elizabeth answered showing him the paper. Elizabeth looked exactly like her mother. "You look sad Jack. Color with me!" Elizabeth demanded with a smile. "Hello Elizabeth how are you today?" Ben asked. Elizabeth hid behind her brother. Ben looked at her with a broken heart. "Okay I'll just be in the kitchen." Ben sadly said and turned back to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Maria and Ben were sitting at the table. "Why doesn't she like me?" Ben asked. "I know I'm not her father but I thought she would at least like me by now. "Oh Ben, She's is only a little girl, and you are very tall. Just give her time." Maria said calmly. the door bell screamed. "John hello." Maria greeted. "Hello Maria you look as beautiful as the grave yard." John complemented. "Careful John she is my wife." Ben Joked. "What brings you here?" "Ben as you know the pumpkin king can choice a second in command. I want you to be my second. Do you want to be?" John asked "John of course. Thank you so much." Ben accepted. The phone howled, Maria answered. "Hello, Maria Bones speaking. Oh Ben darling it's for you." Ben picked up the phone "Ben Bones here." Bens face grew graver by the second. "Okay yes thanks for telling me…No I'll tell him. Okay bye Vinnie." Ben hung up the phone. "What is it Ben?" John asked. "It's Father… He's past on. He's dead."

A-note Continue to review I'm uploading a chapter to one of my four stories every other day. So please check them out. And…BEWARE!


	3. The funeral gets dark

Anote: I am going on vacation so I may or may not update… Beware!

John and Ben got up early, and walked down stairs, Maria and the others were already dressed and waiting. "Are you ready?" She asked straightening Ben's tie. Ben nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I miss him already." He said with a choke. "I know dear." She said sympathetically. "Ben we should be going." John informed Ben. They all walked to the grave yard a few citizens were already standing outside of the gate. The family entered the yard and walked up to the grave hole that was dug. Clouds slowly started to form in the sky. "Benvollio, John." Vinnie said softly. "I am so terribly sorry for your loss." He apologized. "Thank you Vinnie." Billy walked up to Jack and gave him a friendly hug. Around an hour later the whole town gathered around. John walked up to the podium placed next to the grave hole. "We are here today, to remember the afterlife of a good leader." John took a deep breath. "Vincent Skellington was a leader who could inspire many by example. He always knew what Halloween needed to give it that extra shriek, but what many people don't know is that he was a great father. He took in my brother Ben, who was and still is one of my best friends. It broke his heart to see children starve." John smiled to himself and his eye sockets got heavy. "Ben, would you like to say a few words?" John asked. Ben nodded and walked up to the podium.

"My father always said to John and I, Don't let the title of a book change your story. I never understood what that meant until I graduated Scream High. I was always grateful towards him, He helped me through the tough times. I lost my parents at a young age, and Vincent was always there to help me get out of the dark times. I hope that one day I can live up to his expectations." Ben returned to his place. He looked down at his son who's eye sockets started tear up. He picked up his son and held him close. Several citizens walked up and gave their own eulogy. Soon the sky burst open and rain started to fall over the town. The coffin was being carried through the crowd every one parted wile a band played a suitable march. Jack started to cry into his father's chest. Maria held Elizabeth who was in tears awhile ago. Jack turned to watch the coffin slow lower into the hole. The grave was soon buried and the citizen slowly started to leave. John and Ben stayed behind with the rest of the family. "Maria take the children into the town square. Me and John need to discuss something alone." Ben ordered.

Maria obeyed and lead the children out of the cemetery."John, what should we do? Halloween is only a few days away." Ben asked. "Well I feel as though it would be insulting to our Fathers memory to not have Halloween this year. So we continued as plan." John said. "John I think we should write a speech for him." Ben stated still looking at the grave. "I agree." John approvingly. "I shall inform the citizens Halloween is still on." John said who was still looking down at the grave. They eventually gathered up the strength to turn away. The entered the town plaza and stood up on the fountain. "Citizens of Halloween town. Halloween will continue on as normal. Now we have food and beverages in the great hall for those who desire it. so everyone enjoy yourself." John announced. Many citizens left for home. John and Ben walked into the hall with the small group of citizens who stayed.

Ben and Vinnie were talking in the corner. "Thanks for showing your support." Ben thanked the short man. "Oh Ben, Vincent touched all our hearts. Even my Son. Speaking of chips of the old blocks. How is your boy?" Vinnie acknowledged. Ben looked over at Jack. Who was poking at his scrambled spider eggs. "He's taking pretty hard." Ben honestly said. Billy walked up to Jack carrying a plate full of food. "Hi Jack." Jack looked up at Billy but kept quiet. "Can I sit next to you?" Billy asked. "I would like that. Thank you Billy." Jack said. Billy started to eat, but Jack just sat there. "Jack sweetheart. You must eat something. Please at least eat half." Maria said worried. "Okay." Jack said obediently. He started to eat. The door opened and the Doctor and Sally walked in. "Hello Ben." The Doctor greeted. "Doctor can I go talk with Jack?" Sally asked. "Sure go on." He agreed. "He could use friends." Sally walked up to Jack. The doctor rolled over to Ben. "Hello Benvollio." He greeted. "Doctor call me Ben please." He ordered with a smile. "I'm sorry Ben, Can I talk to you privately?" He asked. Ben nodded and followed the Doctor away from the group. They went behind the stage curtain. "Now Ben I don't want to cause a commotion, but I don't think Vincent's death was natural." The Doctor enlightened.

"What are you saying Doctor?" Ben asked surprised. "He had enough strength to last him a little longer." The Doctor explained. "I think he was murdered." "What !? How… What gives you that suggestion?" Ben asked concerned. "When I examined Vincent, I noticed that a tiny dot in his cervical vertebrae, or his neck in. It was large enough for a needle." Ben sat down on a box. "Please tell me you looked deeper Doctor Finklestein." Ben begged. "I did, and I discovered. Great traces of rare toxin. Hellsporatis Montoris. Also known as hellacore. It had been liquefied." The doctor explained in a scientific way. "Hellacore that is very poisonous to skeletons. It was outlawed over a hundred years ago. Who could have came in possession with it?" Ben asked. "I don't know Ben but you have a killer in Halloween town. You had better find out who it is, before he strikes again." Doctor Finklestein suggested. "Dose John know?" Ben asked. "No but you should tell him carefully." The Doctor warned as he rolled out. Ben sat and scratched his skull. Who had murdered Vincent? Who would want to murder him? How was he going to tell John this? These questions buzzed in his skull as if he had a bee hive in it.

Anote I will be on Vacation so I won't be able to upload for a little bit.


	4. Bully Oogie

Anote- IM BAAAAACK! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaaa! Okay I kept you waiting long enough…. BEWARE!

Ben met up with John who was talking to Vinnie. "Excuse me John, can I talk to you outside?" John nodded and followed him outside. "Ben My brother, is everything alright?" John asked. "Actually John…" he looked around to see if anyone was eves dropping. Slowly they walked away from the town plaza. "I just had a talk with the doctor." Ben started to explain to John as he held the gate to the pumpkin patch open for John. "He has a dark theory I don't even know how to bring myself to say it." Ben said rubbing his skull. "Ben what's his theory? " John asked nervously. Ben took a deep breath. "John, our Father was murdered." Ben whispered. "How is this possible?" John asked.

"The doctor believes that he was poisoned. He found traces of hellacore." John just gapped at the thought. His throat went dry. His mouth moved but no words came out. Finally John manage to say something. "How did someone manage to get their hands on that stuff?" He asked gruffly. "That's what I asked too, but we should be more cautious. If there is a killer, he might strike again. John nodded in agreement. "Ben are you going to tell Maria?" John asked. "Absolutely not. She will freak." Ben answered. "Well we should be heading back before anyone starts to miss us." John suggested.

A few day passed and Jack was on his way to school. He lived only three block away. Slowly walking down on the side walk he didn't look up. "Hey Bone Boy." Someone shouted from behind him. Jack turned to see Oogie on a skate board heading towards him at high speed. Jack manage to pin his back against the fence. Dodging just in time. Oogie turned back and hopped off his skate board. "Where have you been twiggy?" Oogie asked. Jack ignored him and continued walking. "Hey I asked you a question!" Oogie snapped taking hold of Jacks vest. "Leave him alone!" A voice shouted from the bushes. Elizabeth crawled out from behind the bush. "Oh are you going to let your little sis stand up for you Jackie?" Oogie intimidated Jack. "I said leave him alone!" Elizabeth repeated. "What are you going to do if I don't?" Oogie inquired turning to the four year old. "I'll hex you!" Elizabeth warned him. Jack knew she was bluffing, even though Elizabeth was a witch she never showed any signs of magic. Oogie laughed. "Your Joking." Elizabeth clenched her hands into a fist.

Thunder erupted abruptly and lightning stuck close to Oogie who had jumped away in fright. "That was a warning shot. I won't miss next time. So get going." Elizabeth said coolly. "Your sister is a freak!" Oogie shouted as he ran off. Jack brushed himself off. "You didn't need to do that Elizabeth." He said. "I just wanted to help." Elizabeth said. "Well I didn't need it, Just because my bones are week doesn't mean I can't handle stuff myself." Jack snapped he saw Elizabeth look down sadly. "I'm sorry, I just miss Grandpa." He explained. "I know." Elizabeth acknowledged hugging her brother. "How did you do that?" Jack asked. "To be honest I don't know how I did it?" Elizabeth whispered with a giggle. Jack smiled and chuckled along with her. "Do you wanna walk to school with me?" Jack asked. Elizabeth seemed to be delighted as she held her brothers hand. They started to head off to the school until Jack. "Wait Elizabeth, You just did magic!" Jack exclaimed. "What?" She asked. "The lightning you did that right?" Elizabeth nodded slowly realizing what she did.

"Jack I did magic!" She exclaimed joyously. She started to skip around Jack. "I did magic, I did magic!" She cheered in a sing-song voice. "I can't wait to tell mommy." She said still skipping around her brother. They got to the school yard, the class was already heading inside. "I got to go now Elizabeth." Jack said hugging her. "Okay." She replied with a smile. Jack walked into the school as Elizabeth turned to go back home. The class was studying unique pumpkin carvings. "Okay Class now the bell is about to ring for recess. So I want all of you to put you books away, but first I want to give the student of the week award. As you know the student of the week is given a lollypop and gets to wear a crown for the day." The class smiled and looked up eagerly. "This week Jack Bones is the winner." Jack ran up to Miss Grouly. "For standing up for our newest student Sally." The class applauded everyone except Oogie. "Thank you Miss Grouly." Jack thanked her.

The bell rang and Jack meet up with Sally and Billy. "Hello Jack. Congratulations on winning the award." Sally praised. "Thanks, Lets go swing." Jack suggested. While on the swing Jack explained that he wouldn't be able to attend the festivities. "Why can't you?" Billy asked disappointed. "My bones are week and my dad says I won't be able to go because I might get hurt." Jack sadly explained. "Well if makes you feel any better I won't get to go either. " Sally attempted to cheer him up. "Wait If you're not going then I'm not going." Billy said boldly. "I appreciate what you are doing for me but you don't have to. Don't skip out on having fun because I can't." Jack said. "Well okay… I have twice as much fun, just for you Jack." Billy said heroically putting his fist on his hips and puffing his chest out. Jack and Sally laughed. Until Jack came flying face first into the mud puddle that was in front of the swing. "Jack!" Sally cried out. "Jack are you alright?" Billy asked help Jack out of the mud. "I think so." Jack answered they turned to see Oogie laughing. "What did you do that for?" Jack asked. "He could have been hurt!" Sally shouted. "I wanted the swing." He retorted bluntly.

"You could have asked you know." Jack said standing up and wiping the mud from his skull. "Come on lets go tell Miss Grouly." Billy said. As they walked to Miss Grouly, Jack was holding his wrist. He moaned. "What happened ." She asked "Oogie pushed me off the swing and now my wrist hurts." Jack explained. "Oh dear let me see your wrist." Jack held out his wrist and saw it was black. "Your father called and told me about your condition. You should stay inside for the rest of the school year." Miss Grouly noted. "I'm sorry Jack." Jack hung his head and followed her in side. "Poor Jack." Sally sighed. "He has to stay inside for recess." "I wish we could do something for him." Billy implied. "Yeah." At the end of the day Jack walked home very sad. "Hello Jack." Maria greeted giving her son a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" She asked. "Good and bad. The good news is that I got student of the week, but I can't go outside for recess anymore, and Oogie pushed me of the swing into the mud." Jack said. "Oh I'm sorry." She said giving him a hug.

"I'm making your favorite dinner tonight. Macaroni and Green cheese." Jacks face lit up with excitement. His mom always knew how to cheer him up. Later Maria was serving dinner . "Elizabeth says she has good news to share." Maria said. "I did magic!" Elizabeth shouted. "Maria looked at Her with hopeful eyes. "You did?" Maria asked. Elizabeth nodded vigorously. "Oh I am so proud of you." Maria praised as she held her daughter. "What did you do?" Maria asked. "She made lightning strike the ground." Jack explained. "Oh my sweet little girl." Maria said. "We need to Celebrate. What do you want to do Elizabeth?" Ben asked, Elizabeth became suddenly shy. "I would like to go to the park." She whispered to her mother. "The park it is then." Maria agreed. The phone rang and Ben answered. "Hello Ben speaking… John? Yes I'll be there… alright don't worry. Bye." Ben got off the phone and grabbed his Jacket. "I'll be back." He noted leaving the house.

Ben walked up to Vincent's old house. John was waiting outside looking wary. "John what's wrong?" Ben asked. "Ben Follow me." John ordered as he entered the house. Ben followed him up to the old bedroom. "Okay I was think of what you told me earlier this week. So I came here to see if I could find a clue." John retold his story. "Did you find anything?" Ben asked. "Actually I did." John walked over to the window. The window lock was busted a piece of paper was caught in the frame. Ben pulled the paper out and read what was on it. '…meet…8:00 pick up for… "Look whoever was here left in a hurry." John said. "And look here." He pointed at the glass shattered on the floor in the corner. Ben picked up the pieces. "What do you think that is." John asked. "I don't know John but we should take this to the doctor to analize.


	5. The Lab

A-note thanks SkeletalRainbow for reviewing and your adorable puppy dog eyes Just for that I'll upload this chapter sooner… PS … BEWARE!

The next day John and Ben made their way over to the doctor's lab. "Ben do you think he'll be able to tell us what this is?" John asked. "Yes John the doctor is a wise man." Ben answered as he knocked on the door. "The door is opened." The doctor called. They entered the lab and saw the doctor at work. "Benvollio and John hello. What can I do for you two?" The doctor greeted. "Well can you analyze this." Ben said holding out the shards of glass. John looked around the lab. Everything had a certain place. Lab equipment lined up neatly, test tubes filled with various chemicals were aligned neatly, a Bunsen Burner was lit and was boiling an unknown chemical. "Well I can attempt to put these pieces together." Doctor Finklestein said Turning away. John noticed a case of syringes. One was missing. "Thank you doctor. Come along John we have many things to do." Ben reminded John.

During the daily runs John was unusually quiet. "That is good to know, thank you for the report Vinnie." Ben said as Vinnie finished his statement. "You may go now Vinnie." Once again Vinnie took a bow and left. "John? You were quiet the whole time is something bothering you?" Ben asked. "Yeah I think I know who murdered our father." John whispered. Ben froze for a second. "I think it was the old Doctor Finklestein."John admitted. "What makes you think it was him?" Ben asked quietly. "When we were in his lab I noticed one of his syringes were missing. I believe they were made of glass." John elucidated. "But why would he tell me about the murder?" John pointed out. "Maybe he was trying too through us off." John suggested. "No, we can't accuse him until we have more evidence." Ben stated.

"Let go investigate more well have better luck today." Ben said. John followed him back to Vincent's old home. They went back to the house and entered the crime scene. John looked around the room. The lamp that was on the nightstand was knocked over and smashed on the floor. "Ben look." Ben turned over. "It looks like father put up a struggle." John guessed. Ben came over and examined the lap pieces. A small electrical wire sparked lightly on the glass. "It looks like the light was on when it was knocked over." Ben stated. "That's strange considering father read by candle light." John noted as he flipped the switch turning the laps power off. Ben nodded and walked to the other side of the room. He inspected the door. There was no busted lock or any signs of forced entry. "John come look over here." He instructed John. John hopped up and walked over to Ben. "Tell me what do you see?" Ben asked. "I see a normal door." John said scratching his skull. "Exactly. There was no forced entry. So who ever harmed John must have had a key to his bed room."

"Who had keys?" John asked. "Vinnie, You, me and the doctor." Ben answered. John walked to the window, and saw a fabric laying on the floor. He picked it up and examined it. "Ben come look at this." He ordered. Ben came over and examined the fabric. "This looks like it came from a lab coat. John I think you theory may be correct." Ben admitted. The phone rang. Ben answered. "Hello Ben speaking." Ben said. "Hello Ben I have found out what your mystery glass was. It appears to be a syringe." Doctor Finklestein gave his analysis. "That was fast Doctor." Ben said. "I take it you will want to return to the lab and see it for yourself." The Doctor assumed. "Yes we will be there in a few. Goodbye." Ben hung up the phone and turned to John. "Well we still should look in his lab just in case we are wrong." John stated. They left the house with their new found evidence.

The doctor was waiting for them at his examination table. The glass was carefully placed together like a delicate puzzle. "So I discovered that this was a special syringe custom made out of glass." Doctor Finklestein elaborated. "How do you know it was custom made?" Ben asked. "Well this is an exact replica of my syringes." He explained to them. John once again looked around. He saw several labs all in perfect shape. "I like you lab coats." John stated. "Oh thank you young man. A scientist must look his best." John put the fabric up to the lab coat. The hues perfectly collided with each other. "Doctor do you still have the key I gave you?" Ben asked. "Actually Ben I hate to say that its gone missing. I had to call Vinnie to let me in so I could check up on Vincent." The Doctor told John flipping his lid and rubbing his brain. "I was going to inject him with this serum I discovered, after we meet outside his house the day he kicked the bucket." He slowly walked towards the unknown serum. "It was suppose to give him a new found strength, but I didn't get the chance to give it to him."

John and Ben looked at each other with confused expressions. "However now that I have you here. I do have some troubling news to report." Doctor Finklestein said taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "I fear that someone has been breaking into my laboratory. I don't know who they disappeared before I can get a good look at them." He looked up to Ben. "I can't move as well as I use too. I am fearing the safety for my little creation Sally." The doctor said. "Do you have any ideas of clue as who it can be?" John asked. "I'm sorry, but all I have is the security cameras. I set them up to help me with my experiments, but they are of no use during the night." He explained. "We'll look anyway call us if you discover anything else." John said. The doctor left to fetch the tapes. New clues have came up, and a small list of suspects. Both Ben and John knew this mystery was growing.

Anote- Please review who do you think murdered Vincent? Who could be breaking into the lab. More coming. BEWARE!


	6. On the Tape

A-note yes I would like to make an announcement… Benvollio made a small appearance in my other Nightmare before Christmas fan fiction 'A nightmare continued'. So go ahead and check it out if you want… BEWARE!

Ben and John walked through the town. "So do you think the doctor is the killer?" Ben asked. "Well, I don't know. He had the key to the place that serum is a bit dodgy." John analyzed. "Yes, but All his clothes where in order, and there is no way he could have busted the lock and make a quick escape. Besides that his keys were stolen." Ben countered. "So he says. He could be lying." John argued the point. "And the doctor could have threw out the lab coat."John added. "Well let's look through the trash tonight when its dark." Ben said. "Good idea." John said. "I'll go ask the citizens who were on watch that night if they saw anything suspicious. I will meet you here when I'm done." John informed Ben as he left towards the residential area. John returned around an hour later. "Did the citizens help at all?" Ben asked.

"Well I think so, we should check the tape." John suggested. "Let's go to my office." Ben suggested. They walked to the town hall and entered the third door in the hall. Ben flicked the lights on to his office. His office was small. A small stack of papers laid neatly on the desk. A small TV sat in the corner on a small TV stand. A VCR was already hooked up. John placed the tape in and turned on the television. The scene was dark but shapes could be made out. John and Ben watched. For awhile nothing really happened. Soon the door to the lab slowly opened and a dark figure entered. His eye glowed white when it looked at the camera. The figure walked to camera and the screen went fuzzy then it went out. "John, the doctor was right someone was breaking into the lab." Ben said. "Maybe, he is innocent, those eyes match the citizens description. Frankie said that he saw a large figure with glowing white eyes run out of Vincent's house when he walked by Vincent's place at 11…"

"He also told me that he saw the door was wide open and no lights where on."John explained."He didn't find that suspicious?" Ben asked. "That's what I asked him, but he said that He thought it was me or you." John retold. Ben sat down in his chair rubbing his skull. "Something just doesn't add up." Ben stated. "The man who broke into the lab he didn't turn the lights on to see, but the broken lamp that we found in the bedroom, was on. Why would the light be on if both our father and the figure could see in the dark?" John scratched his chin. "Another thing John how did that figure know that the tape was recording?" Ben asked. "Well who ever the figure is he must be close friends with the doctor." John said. "John, we need to figure out who the doctors closes friends are." Ben explicated. "If we find out who they are then we come closer find out who murdered Vincent." John finished for Ben.

Across town, school was still in session. "As you know we recently have a new pumpkin king. Who knows what the pumpkin king does? Jack." Miss Grouly called on him. "The Pumpkin king is in charge of making laws for and organizing Halloween town." Jack answered. "Good job, now how does someone become the pumpkin king?" Jack raised his hand. "Well it goes to the son or daughter." Jack stated. "Well that is one way. Anyone else?" She asked. "You must be the scariest one in the town." Oogie blurted out. "Well yes Oogie but next time raise your hand." Miss Grouly replied. "If the son or daughter is not present or is unable to be the Pumpkin king. A competition is held for those who wish to help serve the town, and anyone can enter." She explained. The bell rang and everyone started to pack up. "Hey Jack maybe if you're lucky you will be my court jester." Oogie chuckled. "Why do you say that?" Jack asked. "My father says I will be the next king." Oogie stated. "Well My grandfather told me I will be the pumpkin king if I work hard." Jack countered. Oogie started to laugh. "You as the pumpkin king! Dream on! I am more terrifying than you. In no way could you live up to your grandpa reputation." Oogie insulted turning to leave.

The hour grew late and John and Ben walked behind the doctors lab where his garbage cans stood old and rusted.. John opened the can a looked inside. He reached down and found a torn lab coat. "Ben look at this." " It's the doctors lab coat." Ben said. "He must of tried to dispose of the evidence." John stated. The sound of tumbling wheals came from the back door. Ben and John immediately hopped into the shadows. The door opened and Sally walked out with a small trash bag. She looked around and returned inside looking worried. "What do you think is the bag?" John inquired. "Only one way to find out." Ben answered opening his bag. Several broken lab equipment a unknown green chemical slowly poured out towards Bens feat. "What is that?"John asked. "I don't know, but I wouldn't touch it. Let's go home." Ben suggested.

Ben entered his home and was greeted by Maria. "Hello dear." Maria said. "Hello. What's wrong with Jack?" Ben asked. "I don't know he has been sitting there ever since he came home. Can you talk to him?" Maria asked. "Sure." Ben agreed seeing Jack sitting on the sofa. "Is everything okay Jack?" Ben asked. "No." Jack responded. "What's wrong?" Ben quiz pulling Jack onto his lap. "Oogie said I would never live up to Grandpa's reputation. I'll never be the pumpkin king. I'm not scary enough." Jack mentioned sadly. "Now Jack your still only a child. You'll find you scare some day." Ben noted. Jack still looked sadly down. Ben had a idea. "Son come with me." Ben ordered, Jack follow him up to the bedroom. "When you were born your grandpa made this for you." Ben handed Jack a bat bow tie. Jack eye sockets widened as Ben handed him the tie. "I suppose your old enough now." Ben said. Jack hugged onto his father. "I love you Dad." Jack said. "I love you too Jack."


	7. To Be Arrested

Anote… Sorry I haven't written in a while a power outage stopped me for a bit. Please review... Beware.

"Wow That's so cool." "Where did you get it?" Jack had been the center of attention at school that day. Everyone was lined up against the wall, and wanted to know how Jack came to receive a bat bow tie. Every Pumpkin king receives a bat bow tie at a young age. In Halloween town a bat bow tie symbolizes royalty. "Jack do you know what this means?" Billy asked. "Don't be stupid Billy of course he knows what it means, he's next in line for the thrown after John and Ben." Dale the oldest of the vampire brother said. "Where did you get it?" Sally asked. "My father gave it to me." Jack answered.

The bell rang and Miss, Grouly let them in. "Good morning class. Oh Jack congratulations." Miss Grouly said. "Thanks Miss Grouly." Jack said taking his set. Oogie came in and he stopped to look at Jack. "Where did you get that bone boy?" Oogie asked pointing at the tie. "My father gave it to me." Jack said proudly. "Why would he do that?" He asked. "Well my grandfather had it made for me when I was born. So he must of thought that I had potential." Jack said. "Okay class as you know Halloween tomorrow and there is no school. So today will be a free day, go ahead and play in the centers. Jack, Billy and Sally immediately went to the dress up center. Jack found a crown and placed it on his head as Sally put on a fluffy dress.

"I am Jack The pumpkin King here to rescue my queen." Jack shouted swinging a toy sword. "Oh help me Jack." Sally cried playfully. "Don't worry I'll save you!" Jack shouted heroically. He bounded to Sally and pretended to strike a villain. They played until the bell rang for recess. Jack sat down at the coloring center as the class left. Sally and Billy turned and looked at him. "Miss Grouly, can Billy and I stay here with Jack?" Sally asked. "Sure I think Jack would like the company." Miss Grouly agreed. Sally and Billy ran over to Jack and sat down next to him. "Don't you two want to play outside?" Jack asked. "We don't want to play without you." Billy said. Jack smile and resumed coloring.

The day passed and Ben waited for Jack outside with Oogustus. "Well hello Ben." Oogustus greeted. "Hello Oogustus. Here to pick up your son as well." Ben said. "Yes, ah here they come." He pointed out. Jack ran up to Ben arms wide. "Dad!" He cried. "Hello Jack." Ben welcomed scooping Jack up. "Dad everyone liked my tie!" Jack exclaimed. "That's wonderful son." Ben said. "So your son has a tie." Oogustus asked "Yes Grandpa gave it me." Jack said. "How nice of him." Oogustus said. "Hey dad." Oogie said. "Come son we should be on our way home." Oogustus said walking away with his son. "Dad when can will I get to be king?" Jack asked "Don't worry son That day will come soon enough." Ben said with a chuckle. "Uncle John is waiting at the house for me so let's hurry." Ben said.

Jack bolted in his moms arms. "Mom I had a great day today." "Oh Jack that's great, your sister wants to see you go ahead at meet her." Maria said. Jack ran out of sight making his parents chuckle. "Where's John?" Ben asked. "He's in your study waiting for you." Maria explained. Ben walked upstairs and met John. "Ben I investigated the house some more Just like you asked." John explained. "What did you find?" Ben questioned. "No, Sorry Ben. Should we have the doctor arrested?" John asked. "Yes but we should wait until after Halloween we don't want to freak out the citizens. You know how sensitive they are." Ben answered. "I really thought the doctor was legit. I never thought he could do something like this." Ben stated.

"It's alright Ben, there hasn't been a murder in Halloween town in years. No one could have expected this." John placed an understanding hand on his shoulder. "Look lets attempt to give off a frightful performance." John explained. "Alright. Jack was really looking forward to going the festivities this year." Ben said. "He'll be able to go next year after all he is the next in line after us." John brought up. "He'll have to learn somehow." Ben smiled. "He is really excited about it." John said. "John I feel bad about arresting the doctor after all he has a little girl. Who's going to watch over her?" Ben asked. "Let's give him a notice in the morning to let him know he needs find someone to watch over her." John suggested with a heavy sigh. "He's our only suspect right now Ben. We can't just let him walk free." John said. "I know John we have to do this for the safety of our citizens. It's our duty."

The next morning came John and Ben walked to the doctors lab. Ben knocked on the door and the doctor answered. "Hello John and Ben. What brings you here?" The doctor asked. "Hello doctor, I'm sorry, But we are here on bad news." John said. "What bad news?" The doctor asked. "We are here to inform you that you are going be arrested tonight. You have to find someone to watch your little girl." Be explained. "What you think I murder Vincent?" The doctor asked surprised. "Ben please I would never harm anyone. Ben I'm innocent." The doctor rambled. "If that is the case doctor come quietly when we come and get you and don't skip town." Ben ordered.

"Alright, Please Ben can you watch over her?" The doctor asked. "Yes I'll pick her up at noon." Ben agreed. "Please don't tell her I have been arrested. Please." The doctor asked. "Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret." Ben promised. "Just have her be ready for us." Ben said. Sally came down the stairs. "Doctor what's going on." She asked. "Sally I am going on a business trip for a few days, and you are going to sleep over at your friends house for awhile. Behave yourself. Now go pack your things." The doctor explained. "Okay. Have fun." Sally said running up the stairs. "Watch over her please." The doctor requested.

Anote- tell me in your review do you think the doctor is guilty or innocent. If you think he is innocent who do you think committed the crime?


	8. Halloween night

Anote- I will be starting a new story So the next chapter will come a little later than expected… BEWARE!

Ben and Maria were in the room getting ready for the night festivities. "I got a great baby sitter for the children." Maria stated. "How did you Manage that? Everyone is going to the festivities tonight." Ben asked. "Well I just contacted an old school friend." The door bell shrieked. Maria walked down and answered it. A tall family stood there. A man in a black and red tux. His black hair was combed back and his red eyes gleamed and paralyzed who ever gazed into them. The woman next o him wore a Victorian style red dress. He pale blond hair were in ringlets her she was pale and her lips blood red. "Mr. Dracula please come in." Maria greeted."Thank you for your generous invitation Mr. Bones. Please call me Alucard, this is my wife Josephine." he said stepping into the home.

"These are our children, Our oldest Vlad, short for Vladimir." Vlad had longer black hair that waved gently. Her wore a tux with a ruffled color he didn't smile. He looked 15 years. "Our middle child Drake." Drake's was about 9. His hair was short, and curly like his mothers, but black like his father he wore a red a white puffy shirt. "and our youngest Jeremiah." Alucard pulled back his cloak to reveal his son hiding behind his legs. Jeremiah was 4 and had hair that was blond and long. It was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a red puffy shirt and black slacks. "Sorry our son is very timid." Josephine explained as Jeremiah hugged on to her leg.

"Vladimir will be babysitting while we are out. Maybe he'll think twice before he sneaks garlic into his brothers room." Alucard said in a scolding tone. Vlad rolled his eyes. "May we meet your children?" Josephine asked. "This is sally she's not ours but we are watching over her for awhile. These are our children Elizabeth and Jack." Maria said. Elizabeth looked at Jeremiah and smiled. "Hi, Elizabeth." Jeremiah greeted. "Hi , do you want to draw with me?" She asked. "Yes." Jeremiah answered. They ran off to the living room. "Well I think our youngest likes your little girl." Josephine said. "He never warms up to strangers this fast." "Well we should be on our way shortly. Alright Vlad watch your brothers and these children. Well be back after midnight, behave yourselves. We will be in the town plaza if you need us." Josephine said as they left. Later that night the kids were sitting playing castle. Jeremiah was the loyal knight, Jack and Sally played as king and queen, and Elizabeth was the princess Drake was reading.

"Okay you brats I am going out to have some fun and make some new friends." Vlad said. "Dad says you are not allowed to go out." Drake said. "Don't tell or else." Vlad threatened as he stood up to leave. "What if something happens?" Sally asked. "What could happen? Look just stay inside and you'll be okay." Vlad explain. "What if your Mom and dad catch you?" Sally asked. "They won't and mind your own business, and besides I'm going to the pumpkin patch." He grabbed his cape and left. Vlad had been gone for about a half hour when the wind started to howl. "I don't like this." Sally said sitting by the fire. "Okay I don't care what Vlad does to me. I'm telling Mom." Drake said. "Wait you can't leave us alone." Jeremiah said worried. A thunder clap struck and the lights went out.

"I want my Mommy." Elizabeth shouted. "Okay let I am going to go get them." Drake said standing to leave. "Wait here I'll be back." And Drake left the house. Two more hours passed and Jack, Sally, Elizabeth and Jeremiah still stile where alone the wrapped them self's up in a blanket. "I'm worried, do you think they found you're Parents?" Sally asked. "No but I think we should go look for them." Elizabeth said. "No We should stay here." Sally argued. Just as she finish there was a sound of glass breaking. "What was that?" Jack asked cuddling closer to his friends and Sister. "Do you think it's a Vampire hunter?" Jeremiah asked. "No there are none in this town." Jack reassured him. "Jack I'm scared." Sally said. Foot step the sound of footsteps came from the next room. "Everyone quiet." Jack ordered. White Glowing eyes emerged from the door making the kids scream.

In the town square all the towns people were dancing. Ben was waltzing with Josephine, and Maria was waltzing Alucard. "Maria as you know I have recently became the head master of the Vampire school Called Tranvalor. It's by your old school Hogwarts, and I was thinking since our youngest are the same age perhaps we could end the separation of witches and Vampires in England." Alucard negotiated. "You mean like an arranged marriage… No I will not put my daughter through that." Maria stated. "Actually I wasn't thinking that. I was hoping that maybe our children would fall for eachother. I won't force her into anything." Alucard explained to her. "Well alright than She will be going there. If she falls they have my blessing." The waltz ended and John walked up to the stage. "Thank you everyone, now before we continue our next activities I would like to welcome some very important guest. Count, Alucard Dracula and his wife Josephine. Welcome to Halloween town." Alucard bowed as the town cheered.

Josephine and Alucard were making small talk with other Vampires when Ben walked up to them. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" He asked. "Indeed we are the towns folk are very welcoming." Alucard said. "Well I'm glad this is to your liking." Ben said cheerfully. "Say Benvollio isn't that the girl your looking after?" Josephine asked. Ben turn to see Sally running up to him. "Sally what are you doing here?" Ben asked. "Mr. Bones It's got them!" Sally cried. "What's got who?" Ben asked. "A big shadow grabbed Jack, Elizabeth, and Jeremiah. It took them away pass the graveyard I hid before it could find me." "What? Someone has taken my son?" Alucard asked. "Ben what's going on?" Maria asked seeing the commotion. "Maria our children have been kidnapped, Alucard and I are going after them stay here with Josephine. Keep the citizens calm. I'll return!" Ben and Alucard ran out of town. Hoping their children were okay.

A-note who has the children? Will they be okay? Where will they find them? Why am I asking you all these questions. Leave your answer a review… BEWARE!


	9. The Rescue

Anote- Please Review It makes me want to write sooner….Beware!

Ben and Alucard bounded through the grave yard. "Jack! Elizabeth!" Ben called. "I'll transform into my bat form and see if I can find them?" Alucard offered, he leaped into the air a transformed into a large grey and black bat. He flew high and let out a screech. He dove and rounded a Mausoleum. Ben followed at great speed. Ben stopped suddenly, and it was luck he did. Ben almost had fell into an endless hole that hadn't been there before. Alucard took notice of this. He transformed back next to Him. "Where did this come from?" Ben asked. "You mean it wasn't here before?" Alucard asked. "No." Ben answered. Deep laughter drew from the bottom. Alucard let out a soft hypnotic whistle into the pit. Alucard waited for awhile, nothing happened

"Our children our down there." He said. "How do you know?" Ben asked. "My whistle didn't echo my son must have heard." Alucard explained. "Look we can get down that way." Ben pointed out a rope ladder than was held by hooks drilled into the ground. Ben started to descend down but Alucard seized his shoulder. "Wait it could be a trap." He warned him. "My children our down there I don't have a choice go get John Skellington." Ben ordered. "No need. I'll send a sonic gram." Alucard said. He turned a let out a ear splitting shriek. "My wife will receive it and inform John." They descended down the ladder. "Careful we don't know what's down there." Alucard said as he followed Ben. Both were unaware of the horror down below.

A secrete chamber was where Jack and Jeremiah where taken too. Both boys were chained up to two different polls. Jeremiah was in tears. Jack was fully awake, but a black cloth gagged him, so he could scream for help. Elizabeth however was unconscious and strapped to an operation table. Jack had to watch in undesirable horror as strange men in black cloaks striped his little sister of her clothing and proceeded to cut her opened. All the hoods covered their faces with "Are you sure her heart will satisfy the boss?" one of the men asked his hood was red. "Yes but we still need two other hearts. Proceed and your initiation will be finished." The other man with a violet hood said. A smaller man with the only black hood picked up the scalpel from the table.

Jack managed to get the gag out of his mouth. "Leave my sister alone please!" Jack yelled grabbing their attention. "Shut that damn brat up now!" The man in the violet hood said. The man in the red hood walked over to Jack. He raised his hand to strike but a familiar boney hand grabbed it. "Don't you touch my son!" Ben said in a raspy voice Jack had never heard before. Ben struck the man and he fell on the ground. "Stop him now!" Two of the members ran to harm Ben, hut the only got half way when a blur rushed by struck them unconscious. "Watch out." Jack screamed warning Alucard of an attack from the rear. "Don't look son." Ben ordered using the sharp ends of his bone fingers to slice his attackers.

Jack obeyed and shut his eyes. Ben and Alucard took out the attacker one by one. Soon only the man left was the one in the black hood. He turned and began to ran. Alucard sprang after him and tackled him to the ground. "How dare you attack my child you…" He ripped off the hood and saw his own flesh and blood. "Vladimir?" He all he could do was stare into his sons eyes. "Alucard, My daughter she needs help." Ben said. Alucard turned to see Elizabeth's organs exposed. "Quick get her to a doctor, I'll get our sons." Alucard tossed him his cape. Ben freed Elizabeth from the table and wrapped her up in the red clothe. He dashed out and hurried for the town. Half way there he met John. "No time to explain go and help Alucard!" Ben yelled as he rushed away. John bounded until he found the hole.

He found Alucard attempting to free Jeremiah. He bent down and undid the look with his finger bone. Jeremiah latched onto his father as soon as he was freed. "Who did this?" John asked freeing Jack who hugged him. "My son Vladimir." Alucard said looking at his son with deep revulsion. Vladimir had been tied up and gagged, along with some few who had been lucky enough to be alive. "We'll come back for them and have them imprisoned for their crimes." John said. "Good the counsel has been looking for this gang for a long time." Alucard stated picking up his son and Jack. "I want to see my sister." Jack said about ready to cry. "Don't worry we on our way. Young Prince." Alucard said.

Back in town Maria and Ben sat down with Sally and the rest of the Dracula family in the hospital waiting room. John and Alucard meet up with them. Jack ran to his mother's arms. "Will Elizabeth be okay mommy?" Jack asked crying. "I don't know baby." Maria answered weakly, tears were falling from her eyes. "I'm off to arrest the men who did this I'll come back as soon as it's done." John said leaving. A few seconds after he left, doctor came out of the double door. Maria looked up hopefully. "Mr. and Mrs. Bones. You may come in and see you daughter."He said. "Alucard will you watch my son please." Ben ordered. They followed him down a series of hallways. They finally reached the operating room. They looked in and window and saw Elizabeth being helped by several doctors. One doctor came out of the room. "How is she? How is my baby girl?" Maria asked.

"Mrs. Bones. I sorry to say this but your little girl may not make it." The doctor informed her. "You had better start preparing yourselves." He returned to the operating room. Maria looked into the window and broke into helpless sobs. Ben wrapped his arms around her. Back in down the hall Jack waited for his mother and father to return. Drake had stated to cry. "What's wrong my son? You are safe now. She'll be okay." Josephine said camphorating her son. "It's all my fault I should have stayed with them." Drake said crying. "No Drake. This was out of your control don't blame yourself for what you can't prevent." She said calmly to him. John returned half an hour later. "They have been arrested and are awaiting interrogation." He informed Alucard.

A-note- Will Elizabeth make it? Who is the boss? Find out in the next chapter. Please leave you thoughts in a review… and… Beware!


End file.
